The present invention relates to a coil for electromagnetically actuating a switching device. The coil is provided with terminal connections retained in a coil flange for the coil. The coil flange has recesses for accommodating electrical components.
In a known coil for electromagnetically actuating a switching device (German Patent 36 44 113), at two adjacent corner areas of a flange, two terminal posts extend perpendicular to the magnetic field of a winding coil and parallel to each other. Indentations, which are connected with one another via more shallow indentations and which are also connected to the terminal posts, are formed on the outer surface of this end flange such that the voids are formed away from the winding. Electrical or electronic circuit elements can be inserted into these indentations. In this case, the corresponding connecting wires are bent in the corner areas of the flange and, can be soldered together in the installed state.
However, the known coil does not permit simple manufacturing so that production may be difficult to automate.